


【洋岳】play with fire

by uncle_cangshu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_cangshu/pseuds/uncle_cangshu





	【洋岳】play with fire

李振洋关闭电话铃声，在微信上约了几个哥们儿，脱了西装外套挂在肩头，伸手解开领口的几颗纽扣，转身进了街角的这家bar。

今天是单身的最后一天，家里的两个老东西明天就会安排自己见相亲对象了。说是相亲，其实所有人都心知肚明，这只是为两个企业牵线搭桥的一场木偶戏。自己即使不爱对方，最后也会被推进婚姻的殿堂，卑微地结束这一场表演。

那不如趁着这最后一晚好好玩玩儿。

party上DJ把音乐声开的震耳欲聋，李振洋和兄弟们坐在沙发上喝酒玩着骰子。他平时不咋玩游戏，这回连输三把，罚酒一口气被灌了好几杯，还被朋友们调侃了一番自己不会玩游戏老土。  
尽管没喝醉，但却着实丢了面儿。

“行了行了我去洗把脸，待会儿继续。”

李振洋绕过打光让人眼花缭乱的舞池，直奔洗手间。洗完脸，刚刚的酒劲儿还是有点儿让人头昏脑涨。李振洋摸出裤兜里的打火机，点了根烟还没进嘴，一转头却突然被一只手拽住了领带。

“唔……不准抽烟。”

李振洋打量着眼前的人，那人比自己矮了大半头，脸蛋红彤彤的，刘海凌乱地搭在额前。穿着破洞牛仔裤的腿修长纤细，身上还沾着酒气，站都站不稳，一看就是刚喝醉酒的模样。

李振洋自己也奇怪，他并不讨厌他身上的酒味儿，还自觉地把手中的烟掐灭了。

“过来……过来喝酒……”

那人拽着李振洋的领带试图把他扯到外面，奈何醉酒手软，力气不够，只好双手挽着李振洋的胳膊把他带了出去。

李振洋被他带了到一旁的包厢里，凑合陪着他喝了几杯。几杯酒下肚，那人的脸好像看起来更红了，还止不住地抽噎，看样子应该是喝不了了。

“宝贝儿你醉了。你住哪儿？哥哥送你回去吧。”

“我不！我不想回去……”

那人突然赌气地拒绝了李振洋的好意，又有些委屈地靠在了他怀里。李振洋伸手揉弄着他柔顺的发丝，这触感就跟兔子的绒毛一样柔软。一时间起了兴趣，想看看这人到底想干什么。

“那你叫什么名字啊？”

“我……我叫岳明辉……你叫我岳岳就好了。”

“那岳岳为什么不想回家啊？”

李振洋挑着眉玩味地看着岳明辉，出口的语气却越发温柔。岳明辉趁势整个人都攀上了李振洋，用手搂住李振洋的精瘦腰肢，双腿也搭在李振洋的腿上。

“就是不想回家……我不要回家……唔……”

岳明辉听到回家这个词不悦地皱了皱眉，双手又把李振洋搂紧了些。  
“那岳岳就和哥哥回去吧。”

————————

李振洋抱着岳明辉去希尔顿开了一间房。

进了房间，李振洋把岳明辉放在床上，给他盖好被子，脱下衣服便进了浴室。

“宝贝儿，等我一会儿。”

等到李振洋洗完澡出来，岳明辉已经迷迷糊糊蜷缩在被子里睡着了。只露出一个小脑袋在外面，像只冬眠的小动物一样。

李振洋本想就这样放过他，谁知岳明辉一翻身，被子被掀了起来，一丝不挂白皙的皮肤显露无疑，两条纤细的长腿紧紧靠在胸前。他的脚腕看起来尤其细嫩，一只手握住应该还会有不少空余。这副春光乍泄的场面看的李振洋顿时血脉喷张。

“哥哥来了。”

李振洋撑起岳明辉的身子，着迷地抚摸着他光滑的脊背。转而直下用四根手指夹住岳明辉的乳头揉弄起来，时不时还用指甲戳一下尖端的小洞。

在李振洋的抚弄下，岳明辉在睡梦中无意识颤抖了几下，朦胧地睁开了眼睛。

“唔……唔？”

岳明辉刚醒还有点儿迷糊，睁着迷蒙大眼在李振洋怀里发着呆。李振洋看了他一眼，嘴角微不可见地勾了勾，趁着岳明辉愣神儿的片刻，握住岳明辉的脚踝把他压倒在了身下。

他的脚踝的确是像自己想象中的那般纤细。

————————

前戏做的不足。初次的异物入侵让人猝不及防，岳明辉被李振洋顶的直发抖，眼睛中蒙了一层将落不落的眼泪。头一次和陌生人搞一夜情，多多少少都会有些害羞。岳明辉没过一会儿脸就憋的通红，双手抓着枕头紧紧咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声，仅仅只是通过鼻音冒出小声的呜咽。

李振洋看着虽然有些心疼，但岳明辉的这副模样无比诱人，埋在他体内的性器又不自觉大了几分。

“不舒服就叫出来。”

李振洋说罢吻住了他有些发烫的小巧耳垂，而后轻轻挑过岳明辉的脑袋，与岳明辉进行了一个个安抚性的舌吻。岳明辉的呜咽也被他全数吞入腹中。

不知道用了多久李振洋才结束这一场肉体上的激烈碰撞，而此时的岳明辉早已虚脱在一旁，裹着被子背对着李振洋，还可以听见小声的喘息。

李振洋抱着岳明辉进了浴室，本来只是想将留在岳明辉身上的白浊和汗水冲洗干净，谁知岳明辉这个小家伙磨人的要命，进了浴室，李振洋抱着他又不知疲倦地在浴缸里来了一炮。

既然要玩儿，那就玩儿个尽兴。

————————

李振洋一觉醒来身边已经没了岳明辉的身影，只剩床单下浅浅的压痕，看上去空落落的。

昨晚的情欲还未完全退散，岳明辉身体的触感依旧留在自己的指尖，李振洋想着岳明辉，意犹未尽地摸了摸他无意中在自己锁骨上种下的草莓印。

床头什么都没有留下，岳明辉一大早匆匆忙忙就逃走了，不然李振洋真的想留他和他加个微信聊聊天儿喝喝酒之类的。

想的正入迷，耳边短消息提示音兀然地响了起来，李振洋瞥了一眼，是老太太发消息叫自己去见相亲对象了。

“切。”

李振洋不屑地把手机甩到一边，打的回家换了套新的西装，把头发用发胶梳了上去，利利落落的，还喷了香水。要不是老太太要求自己这样，自己还真懒得给他们面子。李振洋想。

到了地儿，两家父母正寒暄着唠家常，看样子自己的相亲对象还没到。李振洋便坐在旁边等着，心里又不自觉地想起了岳明辉。

“爸，妈，叔叔阿姨，不好意思，我来晚了。”

这声音黏黏糊糊的，又带着吸引人的磁性。

昨晚的感觉瞬间溢上了李振洋的脑海。

李振洋闻声抬头，果不其然是岳明辉。岳明辉看到李振洋惊讶地愣了几秒，随后对着李振洋浮现出了一个温顺的笑容。

两个看似素昧平生的年轻人给对方父母的反应都很不错。二人还未正式交流，说出口的却话让两对父母都吃了一惊。

“我愿意。”

“我愿意和这个人结婚。”

 

lof：仓许叔叔_z


End file.
